Welcome to Our Lives
by thefourhappies
Summary: Four girls meet the boys from Shaman King and each of them is a shaman with a unique guardian. Plus nobody has ever seen one of the girl's spirit. LysergxOC MantaxOC RenXOc HorohoroxOC
1. Character Profiles

_Eva (Eevee) Yomi_

Short, with amber/cedar coloured hair that goes down just past her bust. She has warm brown eyes that seem to draw people to them. She has a mixed personality; one part makes her seem un- approachable, while another is warm and will easily let people near her. Her natural sarcasm mixed with wit, kindness, and love for all those who she considers a friend, and a little bit of an evil streak mix together to form Eva. She has known Vegas since she was two and has nicknamed her Vegan, which she still uses. In turn she was called Eevee by Vegas because she couldn't pronounce Eva's name properly Eva. Eva's guardian is a small white rabbit named Babbit that has been with her since the moment she was born. She seems to have a bit of affection for Lyserg, and like him she enjoys mystery stories. But horror and sci-fi seem to be her true love. Also, she had a similar childhood to Lyserg. Also, she unlike the other girls, is discovering the opposite sex for the first time. Now her life will be even harder when puberty has started to kick in.

_Gennie Kan _

Medium height, with long strawberry blond hair that goes down to the small of her back. She has hazel eyes that both have a ring of brown around them, this alone makes her approachable and kind. Her personality is the opposite of Eva's and yet the two are very close. Her spirit seems to be that of a talking flower named rain. She loves Ren very much and can't stand to see him hurt.

_Vegas Kiwi_

Short, with mouse brown hair and ocean blue eyes. She has an extroverted personality that makes her jump from person faster than a well fed rabbit, according to Eva. She nicknamed Eva, Eevee when she was two. She's had her Fairy since she was three days old. Her fairy salt seems to be and exact copy of Vegas and is a wonderful guardian. She has a slight obsession with coffee, which makes her very hyper. She has a crush on Horohoro

_Erica So_

Very tall, with blond hair and glasses, complimented with emerald green eyes. She is slightly introverted, and likes being like that. Her spirit is the ghost of a very powerful shrine maiden.

_Babbit_

Eva's familiar who is also a small rabbit. It is unknown if Babbit has a gender, but is mostly likely female because Eva says "she" when referring to Babbit. She appears as a small white rabbit with a red bow that goes overtop of the tuft of fur on her chest, but the tuft is still visible. She has red eyes and ends her sentences with "suu" when she speaks. At first no one thought that Babbit was anything more than a rabbit that Eva kept with her at all times. She can become visible and invisible at will. When she's with Eva around people who aren't shamans, she acts like a normal rabbit, or she just becomes invisible and sits on Eva's head. But when she's alone with Eva she talks and becomes very smart. Her favorite food is mochi with Chinese noodles. It is also confirmed that she is a arctic hare.


	2. Meeting Day

"Let's go!" Eva screamed.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make myself pretty," Vegas replied.

"Suu?" Babbit said, so quietly that only Eva could hear.

"Babbit! I almost forgot about you, I feel so bad. I'm sorry Babbit," Eva exclaimed.

"Suu," Babbit responded.

"You're weird Eva, I mean I understand you love Babbit, but it's just weird that you treat it like a human. Who in their right mind puts bows on their pet?" Erica said.

Eva just ignored the comments and continued to stroke Babbit. Babbit had been her first friend and she was Eva's only living family.

"Why do you take all those mean comments, suu?" Babbit whispered.

"Because I love you very much and I don't care what they say, none of them know what it's like to have no family, Babbit," Eva whispered back as she was fixing Babbit's bow.

"Let's go, we have a plane to catch.

As the girls were sitting in the taxi, they all got bored, so they all decided to play with Babbit, much to Babbit's dismay. When they got bored of Babbit, the girls began to talk about boys, a topic that Eva liked to leave alone. As she was playing with Babbit, Babbit noticed that they had gotten to their destination.

When they got there, they saw four boys. When Babbit saw them, she turned into rabbit form.

"That's a cute rabbit you have, but what's a cute little girl doing here?" Horohoro asked.

"I'm a shaman, and I'm going to be the Shaman Queen when this is over," Eva said quietly.

"Ha! Like a little kid like you could become Shaman Queen," Horohoro exclaimed.

"Are you calling me _SHORT?!_" Eva exclaimed.

"Suu," Babbit sighed as she watched Eva chase this boy named Horohoro. He seemed like a good match for Eva, but the boy with green hair seemed much better.

"Babbit, come here," Eva said.

"So it has a name," Ren said.

"Yes, the name is European though. Hello miss, I'm sorry for my friend's rudeness. My name is Lyserg, and his is Horohoro. But how can you rule the Shaman world if you don't have a spirit?" Lyserg asked, as he took Eva's hand causing her to blush.

"Eva has one alright, but nobody but her has ever seen it. But don't go thinking that rabbit is anything special, it's just a normal rabbit," Vegas said.

"Yeah, Babbit is just a normal rabbit. Anyway, I'm Gennie; this is Eva, Vegas, and Erica. Would you tell us your names?" Gennie asked.

"I'm Yoh; this is Horohoro, Ren, and Lyserg," Yoh said.

"I think we could all be quite good friends," Eva said after regaining her composure.

"But what's with the rabbit?" Horohoro asked.

"She's Eva's only family, her parents were both killed and she has no siblings. So she adopted this rabbit and she's like Eva's family," Gennie said.

"Yep, that's the story," Vegas said. But Lyserg noticed a look on Eva's face, a look that said that Babbit was more than a pet.

While everyone was chatting, Eva had separated herself, and she was playing with Babbit.

"You know, those boys seem to like you, suu. Why do you separate yourself from them, suu?" Babbit asked.

"Because, Babbit, it becomes troublesome if they find out about you," Eva answered.

"I was wondering if I could join you." Lyserg said.

"Well you are sitting down, so I can't refuse," Eva retorted.

"Why were you talking to that rabbit?"

"Because, Babbit is my friend, and don't you talk to your friends?"

"Eva, Lyserg, let's go, the plane's about to start boarding," Gennie said.

"All right, well we best be going Lyserg," Eva said.

"Suu," Babbit said.

"Sorry Babbit, I almost forgot about you again," Eva apologized.

"You must be very close to that rabbit," Lyserg said. But Eva left it unanswered.

As everyone was finding seats on the plane, it turned out that each girl was next to one of the boys. And much to Eva's dismay, she had to sit with Lyserg. Gennie was sitting next to Ren, Vegas was sitting next to Horohoro and the two of them were sitting in front of Eva, and Vegas wouldn't shut up, lastly Erica was sitting with Yoh.

"Oh my, Babbit what are you doing?" Eva asked. Babbit was trying to make herself comfortable, and to do that, she had decided to sit on Eva's head.

"Babbit is just so cute, but I wish we knew who your ghost is," Gennie said.

"What if I said I have a familiar, and she's very powerful," Eva said.

"Attention, Shaman Fight contenders, when this message ends, this plane will plummet down and you will have three months to find the Patch Village."

When the message ended, the plane began to drop and everyone started to fall out.


	3. Babbit Appears

"Ahhhhh! We are about to die, I'm too young to die!" Vegas exclaimed.

"Shut up Vegas, now let's think; we are falling about 500 miles per second, how long will it take to drop to the ground?" Eva asked.

"This is no time for a math test, Eva!" Vegas screamed.

"Yes Vegas, it is time for a test, look at it this way, Eva's trying to get us to think, to think about when to release our mana and how much to release," Gennie said.

"Exactly, now let's think, we should release in two minutes exactly. Now start preparations…_NOW_!" Eva said.

When they released their mana according to Eva's calculations, they got it just perfect. But the only thing was, Babbit had done all the math, and let Eva do the talking. But she knew she couldn't keep doing this, pretending to be a pet was too hard, and Eva told her that she could stay like that for as long as she wanted. But she wanted to play with the other spirits; she also wanted to be able to talk with Eva in public.

"Master, that was amazing, you should be the Shaman Queen, not that spirit-less wannabe," Salt said.

"Salt, that was very rude, even without a spirit, Eva's very powerful. Not only that, she has true potential. She's way better than me," Vegas scolded.

"Yes master."

"Miss Gennie, you are very good! I bet you could become Shaman Queen," Rain said.

"Maybe if I tried hard enough I could," Gennie answered.

"I think you are doing quite well," Okuni said.

"Thanks Okuni, I only do well because you're a wonderful guardian," Erica said.

As everyone was getting thanks from their spirits, Eva felt lonely to know she would never get that kind of praise, Babbit was only a rabbit, and that's how she would stay.

"Mistress, can I tell them, suu?" Babbit asked.

"Sure, but only if it makes you happy, Babbit. But you can never go back to the way things were when you do this," Eva answered.

"I know suu. And I really want to do this, suu."

"Okay."

"Everyone, suu, I want to speak, suu," Babbit exclaimed.

"What, who said that?" Vegas asked.

"I did suu. You know Babbit the rabbit that's not very special, suu. You're talking about Eva's familiar, who she loves very much, suu," Babbit responded.

"You mean your Eva's spirit!" Erica exclaimed.

"I always pictured hers to be small, scaly, red eyes, and evil," Gennie said.

"But then again cute and small is an alternative too, I guess," Vegas remarked.

"That's no way to talk about my mistress, suu," Babbit said angrily.

"Oh it's so cute," Yoh said.

"I would never have guessed," Horohoro remarked.

"Well at least one of those many questions has been answered," Ren said.

"I thought as much, nobody would treat a pet that way," Lyserg noted.

"Group talk," Gennie said.

As the girls were talking in hushed whispers, the boys looked strangely at them.

"Wonder what they're talking about?" Yoh asked.

"Probably about guys, I mean what else do girls ever talk about?" Horohoro said.

"We _heard _that!" Eva yelled back.

"Okay, so who do you like girls?" Gennie asked.

"I like Horohoro, he's different," Vegas said.

"Yoh is okay, I guess," Erica said.

"And Ren's pretty cool," Gennie said.

"What about you Eva?" Vegas asked.

"I DON'T LIKE ANY OF THEM!!! BOYS ARE JUST WEIRD, AND I HAVE BIGGER THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT!!!!!!" Eva yelled.

"Just as I thought, they're talking about us. But Vegas is kinda cute," Horohoro said.

"Well, Erica is quite cute, but I have Anna to worry about, especially if she finds out about her position as Shaman Queen being in trouble. Maybe she'd be good for Manta," Yoh said.

"Well Gennie does have some good points, but she's also pretty cute," Ren said.

"I think Eva is pretty interesting, and she's quite cute," Lyserg stated.

"Her eyes are so big though, I mean you could probably drown in them if you tried. But I must say, she is a cutie though," Horohoro said thoughtfully.

"She is small though, but her face is perfectly proportioned and she has very small hands and feet. She looks like she could be royalty, bred from incredible stock," Ren said.

"You mean she's rich?" Lyserg asked.

"Not just that, she comes from a long line of familiar users who like using animals to help them," Ren answered.

"How do you know that?" Horohoro asked.

"Just look, do you see any of that from any of the other girls? Even Anna would have competition with her, especially if it came to wits. We all have competition when she's concerned. What's more she must have been trained from a young age," Ren answered the questions that they all had with just that one answer.

"Well it doesn't matter if she is rich, we haven't even seen her fight," Horohoro complained.

"I can hear everything, you know?" Eva said with a smirk.

"She's right you know, suu," Babbit said with a smirk almost identical to Eva's.

"Eva, I feel sick," Gennie complained.

"What day is it?" Eva asked.

"Thursday," Yoh answered.

"Never mind, it's like the twenty third, so we are still okay."

"Eva-chan, I think we should look for a town, suu," Babbit said.

"Okay, let us look for housing," Eva said.


	4. Truth or Dare

As they were looking, Gennie began to notice that Eva was looking sick. She was even paler than usual. What's more, Eva was even quieter than usual, not that she was ever loud or talkative.

"Eva, how are you?" Gennie asked.

"Fine I guess, I've just been thinking…"

"What about?"

"Nothing really, just how our lives have changed because of the Shaman Fight, also ever since we met the boys, you all have been going gaga over them."

"Sorry, we can't help it, we're girls!"

"I know that's why it's sad."

"You are strange."

"Now does the wittle Eevee still dislike boys and still likes to skateboard?" Vegas asked.

"Bingo," Gennie answered.

"Enough with the putting of words in my mouth!" Eva exclaimed.

"Well you never talk, so we have to do that, now where is the nearest town?" Gennie said.

"A house, suu! Mistress, do you have the book, suu?" Babbit asked.

"Yeah, what do you need it- Babbit that was uncalled for!" Eva exclaimed.

Babbit took a very thick book out of Eva's hands and ran off with it.

"Eva look at this, it's the same house from the story book, the one that has all the things one might need, suu," Babbit explained.

"You mean you're going to rely on some book?!" Ren asked in disbelief.

"That's the plan, I mean this book is older than Babbit, and she was the Great Spirit's familiar about 12 billion years ago," Eva answered.

"She's old!" Vegas exclaimed.

"And you get to keep her, you're either very lucky or you are an idiot fool with luck on her side," Ren smirked.

"Have fun mocking me, but when Babbit and I win we're going to bring back a long lost race."

"Granny's coming back," Gennie exclaimed.

"You'd bring back our families?" Vegas asked.

"Yep, even though my parents are dead, I think my twin brother might still be around," Eva answered.

"What race would that be?" Lyserg asked.

"Demons," the girls answered.

"I'm a full pure-blood demon, while the rest of them are half," Eva stated.

"Why would you bring demons back?" Yoh asked.

"Humans chased them off, and I want them to come back, demons aren't all that bad. I mean they don't love bloodshed, they can't stand being tortured, they also can't stand being forced into things that become inconvenient for them, but most of the time we are quite a gentle species," Eva explained.

"You're one to talk, you give us comments that generally give one the opinion that demons, well maybe just you, are pretty much evil," Vegas stated.

"I choose to ignore that comment, and anyway, can we just check out this house?" Eva asked.

When they entered the house it was fairly dark and each of the girls (except for Eva) clung to one of the boys arms. This was followed by comments from Eva that sounded like 'Baka,' 'Idiot fish,' and Eva's most favorite comment to use on the girls: 'Sniveling incompetents that can't even handle a menial task like this one.' Eva was causing Babbit to cry how hard she was laughing, and Lyserg was trying to mask his laughing.

When they had settled down and each picked a bed, they all wouldn't stop talking. Though the picking-the-bed process was painful, because the girls wanted to sleep with the guys, but after about an hour of bribing Eva won and the girls were sleeping in separate beds.

_'So strange, what is wrong with me? I mean I haven't eaten any strange herbs, for once, and I still feel like my stomach is about to fly into my throat. But it only happens when I'm near that Lyserg boy. It is so annoying to feel like this! I will need to eat more health food, along with some more of those tasty sausages that Gennie makes. Hm, I wonder what Lyserg is doing right now? I wonder if he's thinking about me. Oh lord! I'm doing it again, I have to stop- but Lyserg is pretty cute and he's nice to me. I really need an intervention!' _Eva thought to herself while sitting at one of the tables and reading for the fifth time that month.

"Hello Eva, how are you?" Lyserg asked as he sat down next to Eva.

"Fine I guess," Eva answered.

"What book is that?"

"_The Long Walk_ by _Stephan King_."

"Is it any good?"

"Well, let us look at it this way, I've read it thirty-five times in the past year and it is a horror novel tailored for adults, I think it is the perfect match for me."

"Why are you so cold all the time?"

"I don't know? Maybe because I have to worry about those idiot fish all the time, I have to make sure that I eliminate some more idiot fish before this fight is over. If that is all, then I will be going."

As Eva left the room she almost kicked herself. If it was possible, she would have pretty much flown away as a speck of dust on the wind while she was talking to Lyserg.

_'That boy is so distracting, but ever so good looking. Ah! I can't take this, I can't be thinking about boys at a time like this. He probably hates me anyhow.'_

As the night wore on Vegas got bored and she decided that they should play truth or dare. When she got everyone ready and playing, although Eva was not in the mood; and would rather be reading or plotting something evil, but because she had to, she would play along.

"Okay Eva T or D?" Vegas asked.

"Knowing you, T will be bad so I take D," Eva answered.

"Okay, I dare you to spend the whole night with Lyserg."

"How do you mean by that? Please, if possible clarify."

"Sleep in the same bed."

"Never going to happen."

"It's not like you snore or anything."

"No, but I do scream in my sleep."

"You scream in your sleep?" Gennie asked.

"It sounds like Eva's a little worried, maybe she is caring," Erica wondered.

"I can hear you, you know. Also, I was always caring, but I just didn't show it because I was devoting my time and energy to make sure no one got any ideas about Babbit not being a normal rabbit," Eva answered.

"Okay Eva, I you do this, I'll buy you _The Running Man _by _Stephan King_."

"Nope."

"Okay, I'll also get you _Rage_ by _Stephan King_."

"You do know that it's out of print? But if you can do that, then you win, I'll do it."

"That was fast, who would've thought Eva would want to read those books, I mean they're all hardcore horror. I mean a book about a guy who would willingly get assassinated. Then a book about 100 boys who do this walking marathon until only one is left alive. And the last one is about a guy in high school who kills his teachers. And yet she never, ever gets nightmares," Gennie said thoughtfully.

"Wow, she's scary. And Lyserg has to spend a night with her!" Horohoro exclaimed.

"Why does she scream in her sleep?" Ren asked.

"Can we please stop talking about me?" Eva asked.

"But talking about you is so much fun, you have so many secrets," Vegas Grinned

"Well this isn't going anywhere, so I'm going to bed now, bye, bye."


	5. The Moon is the most Beautiful

Sorry it was so short, but I'm having a poll. Which girl do you like the best? Put it in the reviews.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Eva looked the window, she noticed how beautiful the stars looked; to her it was almost like magic.

"They are pretty, don't you think, suu?" Babbit asked.

"Yes Babbit, the stars are beautiful, but look at the moon, it is undeniably the most beautiful thing in the sky," Eva said.

"No, the sun is the most beautiful, suu."

"Well, I guess they both have their own qualities, but without one, the other I pointless."

"Let's go outside and look at the sky from there, suu."

As the two were at the sky from the porch, Eva noticed someone was behind her. Turning around, she saw it was Vegas.

"How's my favorite fox?" Vegas asked.

"Fine, well I'd be even better if you didn't make me do that dare, with the person who shall stay nameless."

"I got it. You are a mad woman. But why don't you ever take any interest in boys, ever?"

"The just don't interest me, so there you go, my complete answer."

"Hm, are you sure you're not just scared?"

"Are you sure you are not an idiot?"

As Vegas walked away, Eva noticed a pair of red eyes appear next to her. Seeing it was Babbit, Eva smiled and walked back inside. For some reason she felt a little sad.


	6. Conversations

"Eevee, I really need to eat something and right now!" Vegas exclaimed.

"Sure, what do you want?" Eva asked.

"Ramen!"

It was about 9:00 and Vegas was hungry, most everyone had gone back to sleep, but not Eva. No Eva was in the kitchen cooking. It was well known among the girls that Eva liked to cook when she was worried or stressed out.

"Why are you worried about tonight?" 

"Oh, I don't know Vegan? Maybe because this is the first time I've been alone with a guy!"

"But you're always alone with Lyserg, and it's only sleep."

"Easy for you to say, you're not the one going through with this!"

"Eevee, do I actually have to drug you?"

"Yes!"

"Eva, I know you like Lyserg, and you also want to go through with this, but you still deny it."

"That's the first time you've ever used my name before."

"I've known you since I was two months, you're like my sister. So please tell me what's on your mind."

"I've always gone to you with my problems Vega-Vegas, why are you the strong one? I'm the one the rest of them go for comfort, boy trouble, and who knows what else. But I like having you there for me, it's like I can talk to someone, it makes me feel like I'm not alone in the world."

"We've been together since that day you found me as an abandoned baby in the Forest of Secrets, that day so many years ago. We grew up as the two empresses, the two sisters that no one thought weren't related. They thought we were related, and I liked having a family, one that loved me. I never knew my mom or dad, but Entei and Kuroro became my parents, and I wanted to repay you by letting all your troubles drop onto me. So, thank you Eva, thank you for letting me be your sister."

"I'm also wondering if Lyserg even likes me, I mean he's always mice to me, and he never asks for anything."

"I think you're starting to fall for the green eyed boy."

"I think you're right Vegas… I think you're right."

"So can I have my ramen now?"

"Yep, here it is. I'll be going to bed now, thanks for listening to me Vegas."

"No problem, and enjoy yourself."

"You still owe me two books."

As Eva was walking away, she noticed that something was amiss in the cottage. 

"Eva, how are you?" Lyserg asked. This caused Eva to jump so high she could touch the ceiling, and she hung from it like a scared cat.

"Oh hello Lyserg," Eva said, regaining her composure, and flattening her skirt.

"I'm sorry that I scared you."

"Oh, that's alright. Babbit and Vegan are even worse, they do it on purpose."

"Oh, well I wanted to tell you that you don't have to go through with tonight… I mean that is to say if you-"

"I understand, but Vegan wouldn't let me live it down if I didn't go through with this, and you have no idea how evil Erica and Gennie are."

"I see… but if you're too scared to… well… to well…"

"Why are you stuttering? Be a man and spit it out."

"You're blunt."

"Nobody ever said that I wasn't."

"I guess you're right, shall we then?"

"Sure, but you're making it sound like we're going to do something."

As Eva walked in front, she couldn't see the quick smirk that Lyserg had. She had no idea what this night would hold, but for sure it wasn't going to be a normal night.


	7. Sleepy, abd eBay!

As Eva was walking away, she noticed that something was amiss in the cottage. 

"Eva, how are you?" Lyserg asked. This caused Eva to jump so high she could touch the ceiling, and she hung from it like a scared cat.

"Oh hello Lyserg," Eva said, regaining her composure, and flattening her skirt.

"I'm sorry that I scared you."

"Oh, that's alright. Babbit and Vegan are even worse, they do it on purpose."

"Oh, well I wanted to tell you that you don't have to go through with tonight… I mean that is to say if you-"

"I understand, but Vegan wouldn't let me live it down if I didn't go through with this, and you have no idea how evil Erica and Gennie are."

"I see… but if you're too scared to… well… to well…"

"Why are you stuttering? Be a man and spit it out."

"You're blunt."

"Nobody ever said that I wasn't."

"I guess you're right, shall we then?"

"Sure, but you're making it sound like we're going to do something."

As Eva walked in front, she couldn't see the quick smirk that Lyserg had. She had no idea what this night would hold, but for sure it wasn't going to be a normal night.

"So sleepy!" Eva exclaimed as she jumped onto the bed.

"You seem energetic," Lyserg stated.

"I guess because I'm just a hyper person."

"I can see that."

"Stop laughing at me!"

Eva began to chase Lyserg, while he just laughed and ran off. When Eva finally did catch up to him, she pounced on him.

"Ouch," Lyserg said rubbing his head.

"You deserved it," Eva retorted.

An argument went on between the two, but they were oblivious to the position they were in. And of course Gennie was there taking pictures with a flash less camera, and muttering something like EBay, youtube, and Google will love this. When Gennie left, she noticed Vegas standing in the hall muttering something like my baby's grown up.


	8. The Good old times

The Poll is still on. I will tell you in the next chapter who the most popular person is. Right now Vegas is winning with one vote.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Lyserg and Eva noticed their position they separated incredibly fast.

"Sorry," Eva said.

"No I'm sorry," Lyserg replied.

"Heh, heh, I guess we're lucky nobody saw that, or else that would be bad."

"Yeah, I know. At least we're the only ones who know."

"You're right."

"I'm going to sleep, you do whatever you want."

Eva walked up to the bed and covered herself so that only her nose was showing above the covers. Laughing Lyserg joined her.

"They are too cute together," Vegas giggled.

"Yeah, I'm glad Lyserg has a girl that he likes. But there's also a girl that I like, she's cute, short, funny, and hyper," Horohoro said.

"Maybe I can help you get the girl."

"You would do that!"

"Sure, everyone needs that special somebody."

"Thanks, no wonder you have friends like those."

"Heh, Eva's the glue that holds us together. She has a talent for collecting guys, and horror novels. She must have had at least half the boys in our class going gaga over her. But all she did was politely refuse them."

"Wow, I really can't see that, I mean Eva's so shy."

"Ha! Yeah right, she's as shy as a hungry hyena near a dead animal."

"Well at least she has some manners, but how did she get so short?"

"Um well we would have to back to the time I took that ride in the dryer…"

"What!"

"Heh, heh, heh… I was three and Eva dared me after reading a Stephan King novel. Anyway after about fifteen minutes I was kinda getting used to it. Then Eva pulled me out, and then she says, good job, now how about I give you something in return…"

_"Good job Vegan, now I'll give you a prize," Said a three year old Eva._

_"What would that be?" Vegas asked with her thumb in her mouth._

_"I'll share my growth with you! This way you will never be short, and I don't mind being short."_

_"Okay, but how do you do that?"_

_"You'll see when we're older…"_

"So the two of you come from another dimension and you're both royalty?" Horohoro exclaimed.

"We aren't related, but the rest is true."

"So what is your home like?"

"It's a big palace and the country is really pretty."

"Why are you guys here if you could have stayed here?"

"I'm not as sure as you'd think I'd be. You see most of my memories got erased on the trip here, and I only remember snapshots of my home. If you want to know more, ask Eva, she didn't lose a single memory when we got here. I'm glad she's my sister, because if it was Gennie, she would always yell at me, and if it was Erica, I'd get beat up all the time."


	9. Ribbons of Blue

"Eva

"Eva! Eva! Eva, big trouble! Hao is attacking the place we're supposed to travel through!" Vegas exclaimed.

"How bad is it?" Gennie asked as she rubbed sleep eyes from sleep.

"Suu, mistress is still sleeping, and it would bad to wake her," Babbit said.

"Yes Babbit, but look at what I found outside!" Vegas exclaimed.

Next to her was a whole basket of fruits.

"Wow Vegan, that's amazing, when did you get all that food?" Eva asked.

"Just now," Vegas replied.

Running over to Eva, Vegas gave Eva her usual morning hug, the one that proved that they were sisters, since neither liked getting hugs from anyone. But from each other was an exception. The girls had gotten used to having Vegas and Eva confide secrets in only each other.

"You're getting taller Vegan, soon you'll be taller than me and I'll be the one running to give you a hug," Eva said laughing.

"That's probably true, but if I pray to StarClan, and Kara to stay small, I'll get to stay small," Vegas said with a laugh.

"So you were saying something about Hao?" Eva asked Vegas.

"Yeah…" Vegas started, but when she saw the boys, she stopped.

Eva said something in a language that sounded like gibberish, but Vegas replied in the same language. They got stares from everyone except for Babbit who was sitting calmly on one of the chairs eating a carrot. 

Later that day, everyone had set out on the next part of their journey. And Babbit had fallen asleep and Eva was carrying her. But being as powerful as they were, the girls had caused Hao to be attracted to their energy.

"Hm, the greatest demons in the world are little girls, I at least expected them to be adults," Hao teased.

"No, I have grown up, but I learned how to preserve my age, the same age that I had been the least ill, the rest of them have been reborn," Eva explained.

"Do you still cough up blood?"

"Yes, I can't stop it, but I've learned how to control it to a degree… but I can't help but want to kill you… you beast!"

"Now, that is no way to talk to someone who can help you."

"I will never ask for help from you!"

"Here I go, suu," Babbit said with a sigh.

Babbit began to enter Eva's body, and Eva looked like herself, but she had Babbit's eyes. 

"Blue ribbon!" the Babbit/ Eva hybrid yelled.

An enormous blue ribbon appeared, and Eva took it in her hand. That caused Babbit to exit Eva's body.

"Okay Babbit, into the ribbon!" Eva exclaimed and Babbit entered the ribbon.

"Wow, so that's what Babbit can do," Gennie said with amazement.

"Yeah, even alone Babbit can attack, but when she fights with Eva, she's even more powerful. This is the power of a familiar," Vegas stated. 

The ribbon extended and attacked Hao's spirit of fire, and in one strike she depleted all his mana.

"I could kill you now, but that would cost my precious friend her life, and your life is not worth it. And I, unlike you, don't destroy my friend's lives so that I can win," Eva said with a sigh.

Babbit then came out of the ribbon and floated unconsciously into Eva's arms. Then the ribbon disappeared into Eva's body.

"I'm sorry mistress, I couldn't destroy him, suu," Babbit said with the little strength she had left.

"Hush Babbit, you're life is worth more than his death. I'm sorry for pushing you so far," Eva said with a tear in her right eye.

"What Babbit and I did was something called _Dream of Blue _which summons a giant blue ribbon to use, but only about five familiars can even think about trying, and only two can do it successfully. Anyway, Babbit enters the ribbon, and she uses her energy so that I can use it. But this time I got so angry, that I used all of her energy in that one strike. So now Babbit has to rest," Eva explained. 


	10. A sistery suprise

"So, when is Babbit going to wake up

"So, when is Babbit going to wake up?" Gennie asked.

"Oh anywhere between and hour and three days, she did after all use up more energy than she should have. Plus, she's been over working herself," Eva answered.

"Well at least she'll recover," Erica said.

"Yeah, ever since we got here, Salt has been feeling sick," Vegas said.

"Hm that sounds quite different, but I guess it might just be something he did," Eva said thoughtfully.

Continuing on their search, Vegas noticed footprints, and if there were footprints, then there were people nearby. And just as she had thought, there were people. In fact they had found the Patch Village, which was more like a Patch City. There were many types of shop, and even more different types of competitors. Almost all of them looked stronger than all the girls combined. And in the middle was Hao. Vegas was going to charge at him, but Eva stopped her. She did see the logic in Eva's action, since attacking someone this early would get them unwanted attention. For now they were to stay as unnoticed as possible, but being very well the only children there, it did attract quite a lot of attention.

Vegas had gotten quite scared after seeing one particularly menacing competitor, so to give her comfort she grabbed Eva's hand and held it tight. Eva didn't object, she never did, she didn't because she knew that she had promised to always protect Vegas and keep her safe. Vegas was grateful for the comfort that she always got. But when they were leaving for Earth, Eva had put her hand on Vegas' head and told her that she wouldn't always be there for protection. Vegas didn't get it then, and she still hadn't figured it out, but maybe, just maybe she would find out when Eva decided to show her the meaning of it. But for now she was content with being the baby and getting attention.

"Why does it seem that I always have to babysit?" Eva asked nobody in particular.

"Eevee, would you please take me here?" Vegas asked.

"No Eva! Take me here," Gennie said.

"Eva! You have got to take me here," Erica exclaimed.

"We'll just leave you with them and we'll go look for a place to stay," The boys said as they ran away.

"Great, could you girls please go shopping for your next outfit without me? I have some work to do myself," Eva requested.

"Fine, we'll go on our own," Vegas said.

So as all the girls were doing what they had planned, Hao was sitting watching Eva as she laughed with Babbit. Sighing, he thought about how pretty she was, after all these years she still hadn't changed. Five hundred years had passed between them, but Eva unlike him was immortal, and she had always been one to stay at the same age. Even though she looked like she was between thirteen and sixteen, she really was over five hundred. Vegas was also quite cute, her unrelated sister. But knowing Eva, she had probably closed her heart, but she might still let him live. Last time they had met, she had tried to kill him. Well what could he do? She had always hated him, but now she only wanted to kill him…

"Eva! C'mon we got to go and eat something!" Vegas exclaimed.

"Sure, let me just finish this page," Eva said. She was fully engrossed in the newest book she was reading, she had read _Elric _at least ten times in the last year.

"You've been saying that for the past hour and a half, if you don't put that book down now, we will leave you behind," Ren stated.

"I think even Vegan would have gotten it by now," Eva retorted.

"Are you saying I'm an idiot?!" Vegas exclaimed.

"No, I'm saying you're thick, and an incompetent the size of Russia," Eva said very plainly, as if she was talking about the weather.

"You're very cruel to your sister," Vegas cried, with rivers tears coming from her eyes.

"Sister!" everyone exclaimed.

"Yeah that would be about right," Eva said.

"Eva being sisters with this idiot?!" a very surprised Ren said.

"Eevee, they're being mean to me!" Vegas said as she ran over to Eva with even larger rivers of tears coming out of her eyes.

Vegas sat whimpering next to Eva, while Eva consoled her while still reading her book. Vegas was hugging Eva so hard that Eva felt the very breath coming out of her.

"Okay let's go eat," Eva said as she finally put down her book. But instead of leaving it open, she closed it without even using a bookmark, "I'm done my book, what?"

"Yahoo, food here I come!" Horohoro exclaimed.

"Yeah, calm down buddy," Vegas said as she grabbed him by the collar.

"M' hmm," Eva, Ren, Yoh, and Lyserg said. When they looked at each other, they burst out laughing.

When they were all sitting at the restaurant, Vegas had to keep disciplining Horohoro, while everyone else looked at them strangely. Eva had ordered fried sole, while everyone else had pizza, or in Ren's case, he had Chinese food. They all had Eva's favorite desert, raspberry cheesecake. And when it was done, Yoh fell asleep, causing Erica to poke him several times.

"Well I'm going to do some work that I've delayed for some time now, so see you all in the morning," Eva said as she walked out the door.

Walking down the street she noticed a strange presence in the air.


	11. Revenge from a sister

"Come out Hao, it's only the two of us now

"Come out Hao, it's only the two of us now. What do you want, and don't tell me you want to just say hello," Eva said. To her it took more than enough effort not to kill this insolent boy. And it took even more effort just to restrain herself.

"Now, I can't have my shaman queen so stressed, you should take a walk with me. I say you drop the Lyserg boy, and take me. After all we do have history, even though you have attempted to kill me each time," Hao said with a grin, a very psychotic grin.

"Now, why would I even think about liking you? Are all boys this stupid? I mean they think yes means no, and leave now means take me I'm yours."

"Yes, but such a pretty girl is very hard to resist."

"You do know that Babbit has regenerated, but this time with twice the power. And I don't use mana, so that makes me thousands of times stronger than you."

"That's right, but she's not alone, she never will be," Vegas said.

"That's right, when we're around, anyone who messes with Eva, messes with us. And we're all trained assassins," Gennie finished.

"Let's go, I have a five hundred year old headache to nurse. Besides, we can kill him during the tournament," Eva said, so that there would be no bloodshed. "Would you like the boys to hear the assassin comment?"

Letting her words linger, she headed back to the hotel. But Eva was right; nobody would like the boy of their dreams to know about that. Then they saw Vegas run up to Eva and took her hand, and Vegas slipped her own into it. If anyone saw this, they would think the two were friends, but the two were friends, and sisters.

"Let's play my favorite game," Vegas said when everyone was gathered together.

"I have a better idea, let's not," Eva said while she was reading.

"What's the game about?" Yoh asked. He caused all the girls to fall over laughing.

"Vegas wants to play seven minutes in heaven," Gennie said still grinning.

Eva was still trying get her composure back, and Yoh asked the same question with all the boys looking in wonder.

"Are you dudes all innocents?!" Erica asked with surprise.

"I believe that they are, but I might be wrong," Eva said plainly.

"Ha, better that they don't know what we're talking about. I mean we are weird, who else hangs upside-down while reading a book?" Gennie asked, pointing to Eva who was hanging from the door frame.

"Sorry, just trying to get the blood flowing to my brain, nothing more. I've been thinking that Hao is getting less and less patient with waiting for the tournament to begin, and if my hunch is right, and it usually is, that means that he would start killing many people very, very soon," Eva said as she continued reading.

"Yeah, but why would he do something like that, is it because he has a grudge against somebody? Or does he kill for fun?" asked Vegas.

"Yeah he kills for reasons, but Babbit and I could handle it," Eva said with confidence.

"I don't think that you'd win," Vegas said.

"Oh Vegas, truth or dare?" Eva asked.

"Why?" asked Vegas.

"Just answer."

"Fine, I choose dare."

"Okay, I dare you to spend the night with Horohoro. That would be enough payback for your last dare."

"Meannie."

Laughing, Eva got down from the door-frame and stretched. She was going to tape this and sell it on eBay. Her psychotic laughing got her strange stares. And with that she went of to prep her video camera.


	12. A new revelation

"I don't want to go through with this, that woman is pure evil, evil I tell you

"I don't want to go through with this, that woman is pure evil, evil I tell you. I bet her favorite number is 666!" Vegas ranted.

"What if Eva heard you?" Horohoro asked.

"I think that I would be a dead piece of pork chop, but I don't think that I would taste very good. Oh I forgot to give you this."

Running up to Horohoro, Vegas gave him a hug that had him almost lose his balance. Laughing Vegas tried to knock him over, no luck.

"What was that for?" Horohoro asked.

"Because I felt like it," Vegas said with a grin.

_"_ _So, take this love and take it down  
And if you climb a mountain and ya turn around  
And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well the landslide brought me down  
And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
Well maybe  
Well maybe  
Well maybe the landslide will bring you down"_

"Did you hear that?" Vegas asked.

"Yeah, who do you think is singing?" Horohoro asked.

"I think its Eva, because she can really sing, and sing well. When we were little she used to sing that as a lullaby for me."

"What's the history between the two of you?"

"You can't tell anyone, because the two of us want to tell them another time," Eva said with a smile.

"Can I tell the story sis?" Vegas asked.

"Go ahead."

"Okay, so the story begins here. When we were born, Eva was born way too small to survive, but our nanny Kuroro raised her until she was healthy again. Anyway Eva was named that because her name means life or living one. Our parents named her that as a joke because they thought she would have no life, and named me Vegas because it means fertile valleys. They thought that because I was a healthy baby that I would live to see the dawn light.

"And when our parents saw Eva, they didn't want her so they just left her to die. Kuroro wanted her to live, so Eva felt that Kuroro was a better mother than our real mother. Anyway, while I was getting the proper treatment an empress in waiting should get, Eva was fighting for her life. She had to fight just to breathe her next breath. But she never gave up. Even if we were twins, we were fraternal and we even had contrasting health. It was a bad thing for Eva, but I lived, and so did she. She was finally stable at three years old. Anyway, our parents died when we were young, so Kuroro raised us like her own kids. She taught us how to fight, live, and most importantly how to love each other. We had to love one another, since neither of us had any real family left. Sure we had aunts, uncles, and cousins by the thousands, but we had no parents. And then we met Babbit and Salt. Babbit you already met, but salt became my familiar; he already had brown hair and eyes. And that cute little droopy orange hat that he wears. After about two months Kuroro told us we would participate in the next Shaman tournament. Just when we were about to leave, Eva made me promise not to let anyone know about us being related. I wasn't even allowed to let people I knew that Babbit is Eva's familiar. So when people meet us, they think we're really good friends. I guess that it would be easy to suspect that, since we do everything together," Vegas said.

"We didn't know that your life was that hard, Eva," Gennie said.

"This wasn't the way I wanted you all to find out, but the cat is now out of the bag," Eva smiled softly.

"You had to suffer for three years, just to survive, that's just amazing," Lyserg said in shock.

"Just don't treat us any different, okay?" Vegas asked.

Every one just nodded. Realization came to Vegas' eyes, and she ran up to Eva and gave her a good-night hug.


	13. Movie Time

"What do you people want to do

"What do you people want to do?" Eva asked.

It was around 11:00 at night, and no one could sleep. Well Vegas did, but that was because she had to. But everyone else excluding Horohoro and Vegas were wide awake.

"Let's watch a movie, and Eva gets to pick," Erica said.

"You don't know what you just did Erica. You pretty much signed a deal with the devil by saying that," Gennie frowned.

"Anyway, I have just the movie," Eva smiled.

"What's so bad about Eva picking the movie?" Lyserg asked.

"When she picks, usually you don't sleep for a week," Gennie answered.

As Eva sat back down after she had put the movie into the DVD player she got a bunch of curious stares from people.

"What movie is it Eva?" Erica asked.

"Cujo," Eva said simply.

Both of the girls groaned. They had never seen this movie, but they knew it was going to be really scary.

After about ten minutes, the girls were holding on to the boys for dear life. But all Eva did was fall asleep. Her head was resting on Lyserg's shoulder while she breathed deeply and soundly. And for some reason Lyserg found himself stroking Eva's hair.

_'Wow, she's so cute. I can't believe she fell asleep on me! Right now I'm in heaven. And I really don't want this night to end. _

_I wonder if she likes me. In the dream Babbit had, she let me kiss he hand and cheek. I wonder if she would let me really kiss her this time. I'll wait until this movie's over,' _Lyserg thought to himself.

Eventually the movie was over. But Eva didn't get up. All she did was breathing a little deeper; everyone looked at her with interest. Eventually Gennie and Erica got up, and Ren and Yoh followed them.

"Now that their gone I can actually have some peace," Eva smirked.

"Were you awake the whole time?" Lyserg asked.

"No I just woke up."

Leaning down Lyserg kissed Eva gently on the cheek. She blushed just as red as before. Again Lyserg was about to kiss her on the cheek, but at the last moment, she turned around so that Lyserg ended up kissing her on the lips.

'_I didn't do anything; it was her who did it. I never had to do anything, she turned her head, and she must like me!' _Lyserg smiled happily.

"Happy now?" Eva asked.

"Big time," was Lyserg's answer.


	14. A new Character Appears

Sighing Eva got up and walked over to her room while Babbit followed

Sighing Eva got up and walked over to her room while Babbit followed.

"Get some sleep Lyserg, the first matches are in a week, and you have to stay healthy," Eva told Lyserg.

"You to, after all you're gonna be Shaman Queen at the end of this, remember you told us that when we first met you."

"Yeah, but I'm not competing like you are, actually the only way I can win is when I beat Hao. And I'm not fighting in the matches like you are."

"What do you mean?"

"What she means is she's a trump card, the last resort as to stopping Hao once and for all. Eva will fight the winner and that's how they'll decide. If Eva wins she's Queen, if not then whoever fought her wins and is King or Queen," Erica said from the doorway.

"But doesn't that make it unfair that Eva only fights one match? And how do they know Hao will make it to the final round?" Yoh asked from behind Erica.

"The patch got smart; they know that Eva would win every match she was put in. So the decided that the only way the competitor fighting Eva and Eva would have a level playing field is if it was the deciding match. They want the one who made it that far would have to be good, probably good enough to challenge the greatest shaman to ever live," Vegas said as she strode over and sat next to Eva.

"But what if it wasn't Hao?" Ren asked.

"Like I said, the Patch is smart, so they're going to make it so Eva fights Hao," Gennie answered.

"Can we please not ask questions any longer- Oh my God it's Coyote!" Eva exclaimed.

Running outside she greeted a large dog-like creature that was red, blue, black, and brown. It must have been at least 5.5' at the shoulder, and it had a strangely shaped head. But a very frightening part was its teeth; they were so human-like that you could have easily put them into your mouth if they were smaller.

"Coyote I missed you! Why are you here?" Eva asked.

"I came to give you this," Coyote answered.

Coyote handed Eva a very thin book that had the words _Competitors _written on the front in very strange writing.

"What's that?" Horohoro asked, as he walked up to Eva.

"It's the book that has all the competitors in it. All of you are in it, even me," Eva answered.

"It shows the stats of each competitor and the thing they're most likely to do if they win. Eva, Coyote, and I have been collecting this information for a very long time. It's kind of like the internet because it constantly updates," Vegas said.

"For instance, you could have information on Erica one minute, and if she loses her match, she's out of the book. But the book can also add things; you could have the book saying Ren will probably only fight two matches, but if he wins three or four, it could then have that he is likely to make it to the finals."

"But there are a few flaws, and some include from which fight a shaman came from."

"There are the names of some competitors from fifteen hundred years ago. But this book always records the names of the winner of every Shaman fight, so that means if you win you get your name permanently engraved in this book if you win."

"But that's not all, if you die, your name will be crossed out and everyone who knew you will forget about you. It will be almost as if you hadn't even existed."

"Yes, but only a true demon can sanely use this power. It's our way of making sure that only the best make it to the tournament."

"Don't you think it's strange that both Eva and I knew so much about all of you? We might not have said much but our body language should have been enough to draw up some suspicion."

"Yeah, but how do you make sure that only the best make it?" asked Yoh.

"If Vegas or I were to cross out the names of one of the competitors the die forty seconds later, and that means that any of you could be next to die," Eva answered.

"This puts us in a power position and all the competitors know it. You all probably want to know why we haven't done this to Hao already. We did try and that's something you can be sure of, but it just doesn't work that way for Hao, instead Eva actually has to be the one to eliminate him," Vegas answered.

"Let me show you how this works," Eva grinned.

Taking out a pen, she saw one competitor that had a 0 chance of winning his next match and a 100 chance he would die in the same match. So taking her pen she crossed his name out. And as described the competitor just dropped to the ground and died.


	15. Explanation

"Why did you just kill that person

"Why did you just kill that person?" Gennie asked.

"I did it because he would have died in his first match anyway," Eva answered.

"But you said that some time the statistics change," Erica said desperately.

"They do, but only if the win/lose probability is below 99," Vegas explained.

Coyote bent down, and then put Eva on his head.

"You can't see this match as a normal competition, because it is not. Many of the Patches will try and make you lose if they don't like you. This is a high stakes competition that has your life on the line. Just by participating, both Eva and Vegas are putting their lives at risk. Hao, the Patch, and anyone else who thinks they are a threat will send people to assonate them," Coyote explained.

"Is that true, Eva? How have you kept this from us? You can't just worry about us, what about you and Vegas? The two of you matter more than anything to us!" exclaimed Gennie.

Eva and Vegas both looked at the ground sheepishly, and sighed. Any trust they had built with these people was gone, and they knew it.

"I think that Eva and Vegas have a right to keep any secrets they might have, I mean if they always told the truth, then where would the fun be in trying to figure out things about them? And anyway it's their lives, they should have a say in what they do with their lives," Erica defended.

"I guess that you're right. I'm sorry Eva and Vegas, I hope you'll forgive me," Gennie said.

"Coyote please out me eye-level with her… thanks. Gennie, look at everyone here, do you see something that I see that's missing?" Eva asked.

"No, I don't see anything."

"Look closer, a lot closer. And don't just look at it with your eyes, but with your heart too."

"Is it everyone being quiet and sad?"

"You're getting there; it's somebody who's missing."

"You, is it you that's missing?"

"No, it's you and your laughing face. If you hadn't started the conversation with the boys earlier, I don't think we would have become friends with them. You're the reason why we met you and Erica. You all think I'm the one that keeps us together; I'm the one who opens my heart to everyone. You think of me as the leader, but here is your glue, here is the heart that's always open. I might be the person you all look up to, but look at Gennie, look at her for a moment and think, when was the last time you actually took time to thank her for anything? Let me just leave you with one thing, I might not matter in five to ten years, and my words will leave your ears one day, but I hope this stays with you. I don't want to be known as the one who was always there, but actually Gennie deserves to be recognized."

Coyote picked up Vegas, and took her along with Eva as they rode off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eva and Vegas had been sitting it the warm July sun, underneath an oak tree. They were eating their lunch and talking about thing that came up randomly. Soon they began to talk about the fight.

"I know you'll win Eevee, I just wish that it would be as easy for me. I have a feeling I'm going to die in my last fight," Vegas sighed.

"Don't say that, you're my sister, you're _not _allowed to die! You have to live; we promised that we'd be Shaman Queens together. And I'm going to make sure that happens," Eva said.

"But what if-"

"No what if's, no what if that, I want you to think positively. If you can't do it for me, please just try for me."

"I will, I'll try, but I'm not making any promises."

"That's my sister, now let's begetting back, the others must be worried about us by now."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

I want at least 20 reviews before the next time update. Oh and please tell me if you think there should be a sequel.


	16. Welcome Back

I'm almost done my story, and I want to know if you want me to put the Shaman Fight in another story, like a sequel. And I want to know what other anime I should do a story for. I won't do Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Giving Vegas a hug, Eva asked Coyote to take them back

Giving Vegas a hug, Eva asked Coyote to take them back. Coyote could only say yes and pick them up. Smiling Eva patted his head; soon she noticed that Vegas had fallen asleep and had her head was resting on Eva's shoulder. Smiling Eva laughed to herself, and poked Vegas a few times.

"Stop poking me Eevee!" Vegas exclaimed.

"Fine, fine, fine I will but don't fall asleep on me next time," Eva replied.

"Bleh to you!"

"Fine be that way, don't be my bestie!"

Laughing the two girls hugged and Coyote began to snicker as he ran off to the village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're both back! I thought that you were gone forever!" Gennie said.

Running up to Eva, she squeezed the breath out of her and wouldn't let go until Eva was blue in the face. Lyserg, Horohoro, and Ren had to pry Gennie off Eva, which caused Eva a whole lot of pain. Erica wasn't very different; she ran up to Vegas and almost killed her in the process.

"We're alive; now don't go making us un-alive!" Eva exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, it's just that we missed you so much, and we thought the two of you were going back to your real home," Erica said with tears in her eyes.

"The only way we can go back home is when the clouds break in two and heaven and hell hold one another's hand," Vegas explained.

"Oh, but then how did Coyote come here?" Gennie asked.

"I think we should let Coyote explain that," Eva smiled.

"Yes, well you see there is a special type of demon that is born for the sole duty of protecting their mistress, and they have to be able to follow their charge at any given moment, so that is how I go here. Now that I see, it would seem that Eva is in wonderful hands," Coyote smiled and nodded a Lyserg.

A moment later after both Eva and Vegas had hugged Coyote; he disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"What does Coyote mean by saying you're in wonderful hands?" Gennie asked.

"You'll see…" Eva smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Eva, wake up! Goldva is going to announce something, we can't miss it!" Vegas screamed.

"I'm awake, I'm awake!" Eva yelled back.

The girls shouting contest woke everyone up, and that made everyone mad.

"Will you both please shut up? I need my beauty sleep and the two of you just killed it!" Gennie exclaimed.

"Damn your beauty sleep, there are more important things than that!" Vegas yelled back.

"Trust me Vegan; there is nothing more important than Gennie getting enough sleep. You don't want to see Gennie without enough sleep. She kind of looks like the Crypt Keeper," Eva laughed.

"I heard that!" Gennie exclaimed.

"I don't care; now let's go, Vegan," Eva said.


	17. The End and Goodbye

Erica and Gennie had been waiting for about an hour with Eva while the arena was prepared for them.

"It'll be fine you two. None of you will die, and if you look close to death I'll heal you with my mana," Eva told the two of them. "I have to go now, so bye."

Eva closed the door behind her and left the two of them alone to figure out what to do now during the battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The battle was just about to begin since the contenders had been introduced and they had just finished showing off their spirits.

"Now, let's… begin!" the announcer exclaimed.

Erica ran first and struck Gennie down, onto the ground. Soon it looked like Gennie was losing and Erica had let down her guard even more. Her guardian Okuni was trying even harder than usual, but Rain wouldn't let Gennie lose this fight.

Now Erica was on the ground and had lost a lot of mana in the process of resisting Gennie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Eva and Vegas had been trying to keep watching but they had tears in their eyes and Eva looked like she was about to have a heart attack. Soon a gasp was heard from either Eva or Vegas and the fight was over. Erica had been killed by Hao right after she had lost all her mana and the fight was about to end.

Vegas looked heartbroken, Eva coughed up blood and looked like she had just seen a ghost, Gennie looked like she was about to pass out, Yoh had passed out, Lyserg had immediately run to help Eva after she coughed up blood, Horohoro had a face of disgust and he had to hold back Ren from trying to kill Hao, and Ren just wanted to kill Hao.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eva, Gennie, and Vegas had to be carried out of the arena by the boys. Eva and Vegas wouldn't stop crying and Gennie had fainted. Nobody could believe that sweet, gentle Erica had been killed. She never did anything to anyone and she always loved even the most evil person. Eva couldn't help remembering their first meeting in a special school made for shamans…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Eva and Vegas were walking to school holding hands, it was their twentieth day in kindergarten at shaman school. They were five in appearance but were about five hundred five by now. Babbit had been riding on Eva's head and Salt was on Vegas' shoulder. Then two were fighting about who had the better mistress and Vegas and Eva were laughing at the argument._

"_Hello," Eva told the five year old Erica._

_Erica had always been shy when they were in school. When Eva said hi to her Erica almost had a heart attack. Soon Eva had Erica enlisted into the little group. All they were missing was Gennie and they would be complete. But they met Gennie in grade one._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Soon a message appeared on the shaman communicators that said that because of what just happened the last fight would begin in five hours. Eva looked even worse after that since she was about to fight. When she was finally put down after being carried by Ren Eva and Vegas ran to hug each other. Vegas was happy that she wouldn't have to fight but she didn't want her sister to fight, especially since Eva had horrible health as it was. How could this happen all of a sudden was all Vegas could think.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The five hours passed by so fast that everything just felt like a dream to Eva but it was time to fight and she was standing in the arena with Babbit by her side. The judges let her have one back-up shaman just in case and of course she chose Vegas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The battle had just begun and Eva was being overpowered by Hao and Babbit looked like she was about to die. Vegas had jumped in and in about thirty seconds she was down too. But soon Eva found and opening and Babbit raced in and bit him in the leg. Finally Eva and Vegas were winning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The fight had gone on for about two hours and finally Eva and Vegas had killed Hao, and the two of them were standing in front of the crowd waving to them. They had won and there was no better feeling.

Vegas turned to look at Eva and whispered it's finally finished into her ear. And Eva turned and nodded then the two showed off their spirits and the Shaman tournament was over. But not before the two of them were pronounced the new Shaman Queens but Vegas turned down her title and gave the full title to Eva without any second thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally the fight was over and everyone could return to their normal lives that didn't include tournaments and fighting. But Gennie wasn't too happy to have to leave Ren after all this time.

"Oh just ask her you idiot," Eva and Vegas said finally. The two looked at each other and started laughing.

"Um… well Gennie I was hoping… you don't have to say yes… but if you'd come live with me back in China?" Ren asked nervously.

"Would I ever? Of course, I'd love to. I've always wanted to live in China! When should I start packing?" Gennie answered.

"Well I guess it's time to tell them that we'll be going home to our palace now," Eva told them.

"Yeah, we have a family that loves us very much waiting for us back home," Vegas added.

"But Eva since you're the Shaman Queen don't you have to go live with the Patch and receive your new spirit?" Gennie asked.

"No need since Babbit is the great spirit anyway," Eva answered.

Everybody's Jaw dropped and they almost passed out after hearing that sentence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day it was time to leave and everyone would have to say goodbye the Eva and Vegas since they wouldn't be coming back with the others.

"Look, we know the two of you have another home but Hororhoro and I wanted to ask if you'd come to live in our separate homes?" Lyserg asked.

"Vegas and I say yes, but only under one circumstance, we all live together in the summer house Vegas and I bought ourselves in England or maybe it was France." Eva answered.

"It's a deal," Lyserg said.

"Is there room for two more?" Gennie asked.

"Of course," Responded Vegas.


End file.
